ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Dark Ixion
Drop rate is 100% on all? Just curious, I noticed one user and in a single edit changed the drop rate to "18/18" from previously unknown. Seems fishy to me ^-^ The actual revision in question is: "Revision as of 18:34, 10 June 2008". 18/18 on cape, cloak, and both synth drops seems too easy compared in SE's standards of wasting our lives for an item haha. The dagger is only reported as 1/1 currently. Anyone else have any experience here? --Bekisa 16:59, 11 June 2008 (UTC) If you look at the thread on BG, theres quite a few different SS's of him getting killed. Looks like the cloak, cape, and dagger are not 100%, but it does look like they are rather high.--Avanent 03:40, 12 June 2008 (UTC) From what I can tell, Treasure Hunter 4 actually works on this. Yesterday (Monday June 16) we only got Dagger, Horn, and Tail. --Firesped 21:22, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Zaksame (talk) 05:24, February 28, 2015 (UTC)--Zaksame (talk) 05:24, February 28, 2015 (UTC)I got only the tail and Horn to drop,no th,so i would assume those numbers at 66% or so are a bit off since i went 0/3 on those other items.I would say definitely need TH to have a better chance at drops. Dark Ixion HP Bar. Becomes visible once his horn is broken. http://i126.photobucket.com/albums/p81/Meastoso/ixion2.jpg Avatar? As much as I agree he is an avatar (I even posted a big theory about it on alla...), shouldn't Dark Ixion be removed from the avatar group until it has been stated in game? Atomos and Cait Sith are similar to Ixion, in which we know they are avatars, but the game has not mentioned it yet, and yet Atomos and CS are both not in the avatar group. (The new mission directly refers to Atomos, so he has been named now =P) Myzou 15:43, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Why would Cait Sith be an avatar? I do agree that Ixion has not been identified as an avatar, but this goes for Cait Sith and Atomos as well. In fact, looking at what avatars are, it is unlikely for her to be one (time will tell). Also, Atomos was mentionned before WotG was out ;) --Nartosar 11:25, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Cait Sith is an avatar, she was dirrectly shown at fan fest 2007 to be one. They also promised SMN was to get more then one avatar in this expansion. --Firesped 21:22, 17 June 2008 (UTC) HNM Status Given the definition of HNMs on their respective page, shouldn't Dark Ixion be added to the list? --Shanecf 16:02, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Trample Can anyone confirm whether or not Trample drains MP? We know Rampant Stance does, but after over a week we're only now hearing about Trample draining MP. "were you looking for Ixion (server)?" should be removed, the name is Ixion NOT Dark Ixion and who really cares about a server that doesn't exist anymore I'll remove it now, can re-add if you soemone wants too, but post comment here on why you should add it. --Xjam 16:04, 20 June 2008 (UTC) :I added the comment about Trample taking MP, because when it trampled me it drained all of my MP... so i'm 100% sure it does. --Aikar 23:45, 23 June 2008 (UTC) --Beeing Trampled a few times while beeing midcure or casting other buffs and couldnt avoid running out of its way, especially not when the spell goes off and you raise your hand in the animation. it didnt drain any MP at all. just hurt alot. Usually 400-600 damage. User:Windwhisper 19:04, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Trample does take away mp, and the attack itself can be shield blocked. --Akashimo 23:16, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Movement Speed Pretty sure the movement speed is +250% the 14.0 is its movement speed modifier. A normal player movement speed is 4.0 Now, at this time i put it as 'Runs away at +250%'. however this screenshot was taken from it depopping due to campaign, so i'm not sure if it even ran away or simply 'depopped' without running. once we find it I will confirm its movement speed. --Aikar 23:45, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :Movement speed is +75% while engaged as shown: : :--Aikar 03:30, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Effects of breaking the horn Somewhere in that long thread on BG it was said that while the horn is broken, he loses use of his "charge up" attacks and will take normal damage from the front. Can anyone corroborate this? --Toksyuryel I'm going to change the information it reads on Acheron Kick. It says it's used when someone behind it takes hate, but then right below says hate isn't a factor, nor is position.. I'll delete the second and change the first to read, "It's possible that this TP move is used when someone behind takes hate." and add a verification tag, if no one has a problem with it that wouldn't mind explaining. AlaikAlaik I highly doubt that it uses it like how wyrms would with spiked flail. It seems to use it at random even if there's no one behind him with hate. --Akashimo 23:16, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Elemental Weakness Okay, so apparently this thing is fire based and is weak to earth? O_o I would have guessed thunder based personally... since he's like, thunder everything. That would also give reason for earth based weakness. I'm just wondering though, do any nukes cure him, or just totally resisted, and what element? (and srsly, fire based? O_o) --Blazza 02:01, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Spooking & Repop Timing I've been seeing Dark Ixion having a respawn time in the area of 5 minutes rather than the force pop window of 15 minutes in the main article. -- Grumpette 11:55, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Regen I have personally seen it run away with 2% hp (unfortunate CFH, had to let it run), 15 minutes later it popped in a new zone with it's hp bar @ 24%. The reason for this i don't know - whether it has to do with it being so low hp when it ran, or some other reason. --Tomassin 19:11, September 3, 2009 (UTC)